calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Raymond Turner
Raymond Turner is a main character in the calabasas vampire series. He was first introduced as a local Los Angeles detective solving unexplained murders in the Los Angeles area. He was too close on solving the case of bodies drained and met a man named Slim for questioning. Knowing too much Slim turned him into a vampire. Early History Raymond grew in a christan home. He was a quarter back in High school and the homecoming king at prom. After his high school graduation he attended Stanford to study for his criminal justice degree. In college he met his wife Liz Turner and got married after graduating Stanford. The couple moved to Los Angeles to start his detective carrer and became a dectieve 5 years later. Book 1 Raymond first appeared in chapter 2 as a Local detective solving cases of unexplained deaths throughout the Los Angeles area. Raymond got a huge brake in the case and investigate the area. Raymond arrested the men in his description and one of those men were Los Angeles vampire mob boss Slim. Raymond questioned Slim about the uncompeling evdience against him. Knowing too much about his operation Slim turned him into a vampire. Later in chapter 3 Raymond couldn't control his bloodlust. Starving for blood Raymond was in bed with his wife Liz where he drained her body of blood during sex. Raymond seeked revenge on Slim for turning him into a monster which made him kill his wife. In chapter 6 Raymond was seen doing a stake out by Henry's club to attempt to kill slim. But Raymond failed due to a close by crime that needed atteneding. In chapter 9 Raymond was seen fighting with Malcom's man. Malcom with his new powers fought and staked Raymond. Book 2 In book 2 Raymond was seen as a ghost the night Khol'e Winters found a dying Jay Harrison and turned him. Raymond struggled as a ghost and tried ways to reach out. In chapter 5 Raymond reached out to a witch posing as a local psychic Annie Connor. He communicated with her through a ouija board asking her to be brought back. She refused then Raymond temperaroly possessed her to find a spell to ressurect dead witches. When he found it he preformed it in the nick of time. He was extracted from Annie's body and woke up inside a newly ressurected witch boy that died a year ago. In chapter 7 we see Raymond fighting vampires with his newly witch powers. He managed to kill them and questioned a vampire where was Slim's whereabouts. Knowing now that slim was dead he killed the rest of them and returned to the police station. Book 3 In book 3 chapter 1 Raymond reviced a call from Las Vegas for assistance for a murder investigation. He was granted premission and was seen leaving Los Angeles to travel to Las Vegas. Raymond visited Last Vegas to investigate a crime that his long time associate James O'Brien needed help solving. Category:Humans